harvestmoonmagicalmelodyfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Categorie:Zending en boek FAQ
Inhoudsopgave I. Inleiding II. Lijsten van verzonden items Gewassen Vis Voedsel Ander III. Uw lokale bibliotheek Boeken over Planten Boeken over Dieren Boeken over Fish Boeken over Mining Andere boeken I. Inleiding: Dit is een beknopte gids die snel bij de hand is bestemd voor spelers die wil de voorwerpen die zij nodig hebben om hun verzendlijsten volledig weet evenals de scheepvaart waarde van alle objecten in het spel. De informatie wordt opgenomen in mijn Guide Algemeen in een andere vorm, maar deze gids staan de items als ze verschijnen in uw verzonden items Menu. Informatie over alle aspecten van de gameplay in Magical Melody is te vinden in mijn generaal Guide op: HM Magical Melody Beginner's Guide tips en tactieken Waarden van gekookte items worden hier niet vermeld, omdat zij niet weergegeven in uw Verzonden Items Menu en tellen niet mee voor de voltooiing ervan. De waarde van de gekookte producten is strikt monetair. Ze kunnen een goede bron van energie worden goed, maar ze zijn helemaal niet meegeteld in uw verzonden items. Onthoud dit als je vordert in het spel. In het begin, is het waarschijnlijk het beste om te koken als veel items als het mogelijk om meer geld te verdienen, maar er zal een punt zijn wanneer je wilt uw verzonden items lijst aan te vullen en u vervolgens zal moeten schip de basisgrondstof groenten en elk type ranch product als elk erts en wilde plant. De vissen worden geteld als punten wanneer ze betrapt en het maakt niet uit wat je doen met de vis daarna. Zelfs als je het eet, zal worden meegeteld in uw verzonden items, vreemd genoeg! Musical Notes worden verkregen door de scheepvaart bepaalde items of een specifiek aantal items. Als je kookt het object of proces, zal het niet worden meegeteld voor de voorschrift nodig is om de muzikale noot te verkrijgen. Onthoud dit wanneer u klaar om uw verzonden items lijst compleet. N.B. Hier is een tip voor het maximaliseren van uw object waarden: Wanneer u gebruik maken van een betere graad van item in ieder recept, zal het niet worden beschouwd als niet meer dan de laagste kwaliteit van het object. Met andere woorden, het is een verspilling van een speciale Egg als u gebruiken om Pudding maken en een verspilling van speciale garen als je deze kleurstof. De waarde ervan zal dalen in feite! Speciale garen bij het verlaten 2400G is de moeite waard. Het meest waardevolle geverfd garen is oranje garen, die de moeite waard is 1330G. Het is daarom beter om het schip speciale garen ongeverfd. Overigens, de waarde die na het item in het geval van gewassen vertegenwoordigt de waarde van een gewone gewassen in tegenstelling tot een gekweekt in bevruchte bodem. Verdubbel de waarde voor een bevruchte gewas. II. Lijsten van verzonden items Gewassen: Strawberry (200g) Raap (90G) Cabbage (170G) Aardappel (100g) Broodvrucht (150G) Cacao (160g) Ui (150G) Corn (150G) Tomaat (150G) Pumpkin (180g) Yam (80G) Aubergine (120G) Carrot (110g) Bell Pepper (49g) Spinazie (130G) Orange (200g) Chestnut (50G) Grape (220 gram) Apple (300G) Cayenne (40G) Blueberry (50G) Zeer Berry (85g) Pinkcat bloem (150g) Blue Mist bloem (500g) Moondrop Flower (40G) Orange kruid (130G) Groene kruid (100g) Purple kruid (75G) Rode kruid (80G) Pontata Root (30G) Mushroom (50G) Toadstool (60G) Truffel (1000G) Vis: Regenboogforel (35g) Dace (15G) Makreel (30G) Amago (100g) Sardine (25G) Blowfish (3G) Yamame (80G) Squid (35g) Snapper (150G) Opaleye (60G) Bonito (140g) Char (90G) Kan Silver Carp (20G) Smelt (10G) Makreelgepen (30G) Kroeskarper (30G) Halfsnavelbekken (35g) Snoek (1000G) Zalm (120G) Langoesten (10G) Heilbot (50G) Yellowtail (140g) Tonijn (300G) Lampsquid (60G) Boot (links) Snadore (250G) Maple Bot (60G) Lampsquid (60G) Boot (rechts) Geneesmiddel van alle ziekten (50G) Chulowfish (5G) Kreeft (90G) Zalm (120G) Shinapper (200g) Bot (45g) Squid Prince (1000G) Garnalen (100g) Jamasquid (1000G) Eten: Melk (140g) Goede melk (200g) Speciale melk (400g) Egg (56g) Good Egg (80G) Speciale Egg (160g) Boter (161g) Goede Boter (230g) Speciale Boter (460G) Kaas (175G) Goede kaas (250g) Speciale Kaas (500g) Mayonaise (84g) Goede mayonaise (120G) Speciale Mayonaise (240g) Clam (80G) Honing (83g) Andere: Dirty Wol (630 g) Wol (900G) Shiny Wol (1800G) Doffe Garens (860G) Garens (1200g) Speciale garen (2400G) Mislukt Garens (810G) Garens Geel (1240G) Groen garen (1300G) Roze garen: (1350G) Purple Garens (1275G) Rood garen (1280G) Oranje garen (1330G) Blauwe garen: (1700G) Goede Clay (10G) Junk Ore (1G) Kalksteen (5G) Kopererts (50G) Zilvererts (100g) Gold Ore (150G) Zelden Ore (200g) Coral (35g) Maansteen (50G) Amethist (220 gram) Aquamarine (230g) Topaz (240g) Sapphire (250G) Emerald (330g) Ruby (350g) Diamond (500g) Coral Broche (1035G) Zilveren broche (1050G) Gouden broche (1150G) Maansteen Broche (1050G) Broche Amethist (1220G) Aquamarijn Broche (1230G) Topaz Broche (1240G) Saffier Broche (1250G) Emerald Broche (1330G) Ruby Broche (1350G) Diamond Broche: (1500) Coral Ring: (1135G) Zilveren Ring (1200g) Gouden Ring (1250G) Maansteen Ring (1150G) Amethist Ring (1320G) Aquamarijn Ring (1330G) Topaz Ring (1340G) Sapphire Ring (1350G) Emerald Ring (1430G) Ruby Ring (1450g) Diamond Ring (1600G) Green Balm (400g) Pink Balm (500g) Purple Balm (350g) Orange Balm (460G) Cafeïne (610g) Potion (423G) Drink Stamina (403G) Bravo Drink (498G) III. Uw lokale bibliotheek: De plaatselijke bibliotheek bevat veel boeken met nuttige en interessante informatie. De volumes verschijnen in verschillende seizoenen. Hier zijn een paar: Boeken over Planten: De Kracht van onkruid Grassen waarvan de namen onbekend zijn, maar groeien aan de kant van de weg. Geminacht als onkruid, nog steeds hebben ze echte namen, en produceren sterke wortels waar ze groeien. Als je niet echt voorzichtig omhoog te trekken, ze terug zullen groeien in een lelijke manier waardoor het moeilijk wordt om te lopen. Kippen en wilde dieren liefde onkruid eten. Amazing Grass Grass wordt geteeld als veevoer voor plantenetende dieren. Van lente tot de herfst, zijn diepe groene bladeren groeien uitbundig. Er zijn vele soorten, en de vele manieren om het groeien. Het type geteeld in Flower Bud gebied groeit snel en is vanaf de Gramineae familie. Het genot van het planten van bomen Laten we onze groene zones verspreid! Wijnstokken en sinaasappelbomen voor het dragen van heerlijk fruit op het hoogtepunt van het seizoen. Ik kan genieten van de vreugde van de oogst! Prachtige bloemen bloeien in de lente en de herfst kleuren in de Mora bomen aan de ogen verrukken. Het is echt leuk dat planten sneller groeien deze dagen dankzij verbeteringen stam plant. Groeiende bloemen Het duurt maar een bloem in de tuin vorm te verzachten uw spanning. Als je niet beschikken over een tuin, bloemen groeien in een pot of met behulp van water met hydrocultuur. Ten eerste, hoewel, je moet naar een bloemenwinkel en een aantal zaden te kopen. Genieten van Kruiden Een kruid is een soort van gras gebruikt als smaakmaker voor de speciale kruidenthee in te voeren een geur zakje voor baden en de andere dingen. Wilt u genieten van kruiden met ons? Moondrop Flower Plants Een gele bloem vaak gezien op Mt. Maan. Deze naam komt uit wanneer hij bloeit tijdens een volle maan. Het is mooi om te zien, dus mensen hebben een voorkeur om de genomen IT-en groeien. Het is relatief eenvoudig om te groeien, want het is een winterharde plant. Het moet bloeien in drie tot vijf dagen. Pinkcat Flower Plants Het heeft een roze klokvormige bloem die bloeit in de zomer. De naam wordt gezegd dat afkomstig zijn van katten die komen om het vanwege de geur van de bloem, maar deze dagen, mensen zeggen dat is gewoon een oude vrouw "verhaal. Blue Mist Flower Plants Een echt mooie bloem met een grote bloemblaadjes hoog gezien op de bergen en andere koele plaatsen. Want het is echt fijn, het is moeilijk te groeien. U hoeft niet zie velen van hen niet meer omdat er niet veel van hen rond. Herb Planten Een geurige plant met hartvormige kan worden gezien op Mt. Maan, in velden en andere plaatsen. De bloemen hebben een verscheidenheid aan toepassingen, afhankelijk van hun kleur. Het belangrijkste gebruik is als medicijn, maar het is ook gebruikt in de keuken, als kleurstof en voor parfums. Het kan ook rauw worden gegeten, al is het bitter en smaakt niet goed. Pontata grassen Een zeer zeldzame plant die is waardevol omdat het beschikt over een nutritionele verbetering ingrediënt in. De wortels zijn voeding in de winter, dus het is diep begraven in de aarde. Gebruik een hak te graven it up. Het is geweldig om te gebruiken in de geneeskunde, maar is echt bittere als rauw gegeten. Boeken over dieren: Raccoon Dieren Een zoogdier van de hond familie. Lengte: 70 c.m Nocturnal. Omnivourous, hij eet muizen en konijnen, alsmede fruit en bessen. Vaak gezien in de bergen van het voorjaar tot najaar. Konijn Dieren Een zoogdier van de haasachtigen (konijn volgorde). Lange oren, met korte poten. Moves snel en is herbivore. Voorpoten en lange achterpoten. Gevangen als voedsel en gewenst voor zijn vacht. Gezien in de bergen en velden van de lente tot de herfst. Eekhoorn Dieren Een knaagdier van de eekhoorn familie. Lengte: ongeveer 20 cm. Lang, borstelige haren. Gezien op vlakten en in de bergen van de lente tot de herfst. Dagverloop, eten zaden en vruchten. Ook houdt van gras. 'All About dinosaurussen (1) "Dieren Dinosaurussen de aarde tienduizenden jaren geleden regeerde, lang voordat de mens verscheen. Maar waarom opeens dinosaurussen uitgestorven? Monkey Dieren andere dieren dan mensen in de Primate volgorde. Weinig haar op het gezicht of bodem, met ontwikkelde, behendige vingers. Ook zeer intelligent. Actieve jaar ronde, ook verschijnen wanneer er mensen. Omnivoor, eten van groenten en korrel. Weasel Dieren Een zoogdier van de mustelid wezel of familie. Omnivoren, het eten van fruit, groenten, muizen en andere levensmiddelen. Ongeveer 15 cm. lang, zijn vacht is over het algemeen in de zomer bruin en grijs in de winter. Soort gezien in Flower Bud Village zijn alleen actief in de winter, en de zeldzame soort met lichtbruine vacht. Dieren Varken Een lid van de Suidae (varkens) familie van de evenhoevigen (hooved) bestellen. Omnivoren, schoon en netjes. Met een krachtige snuit, het opgraaft voedsel. Er zijn een aantal soorten, waarvan sommige kunnen ruiken truffels, een waardevolle soort van schimmels. 'Alles over dinosaurussen (II) "Dieren De reden waarom de dinosauriërs uitstierven, blijft een raadsel. Een populaire theorie is dat een grote meteoor op de aarde valt, verandert het klimaat. Boeken over Fish: Vis Encyclopedie 1 Geneesmiddel van alle ziekten 15 tot 36 cm. lang Gevangen vanaf de vroege lente tot de herfst. Een rivier vis gezien slechts ongeveer Flower Bud Village. Het kreeg de bijnaam van de 'eenzame arts maker', omdat mensen eten het als een geneesmiddel. Het gaat slecht snel, dus het is beter niet rauw eten. Vis Encyclopedie 2 Chulowfish 24 tot 26 cm lang Een roze blowfish alleen gevangen in Flower Bud Village. Het gif is zo krachtig zou het verhogen van uw schietvaardigheid als je het op je pijlen. Het vlees smaakt goed, maar het gif is over haar lichaam, dus echt voorzichtig zijn wanneer koken. Vis Encyclopedie 3 Shinapper, Snadore Sparidae Familie, baarsachtigen orde, 30 tot 68 cm. lang. Beide zijn afkomstig uit Flower Bud Village. Het is een blauwachtige shinapper Porgy, die alleen in winter. De snadore heeft een vleeskleurige body met witte strepen en kan zijn het hele jaar door gevangen. Vis Encyclopedie 4 Squid Prins 80 tot 120 cm lang Een grote pijlinktvis waarvan het bestaan is alleen gecontroleerd in de buurt van Flower Bud Village. Gespot in het bijzonder na orkanen en onweer. Een theorie zegt dat het de baby vorm van de reuzeninktvis, waarschijnlijk getrokken uit de diepe zee in slecht weer ... Vis Encyclopedie 5 Maple Bot Botachtigen familie, Pleuronectiformes orde, 32 tot 55 cm. lang. Een van nature voor in Flower Bud Village, het is een waardevolle eigenschap van de herfst. Het heeft een esdoornblad patroon op zijn lichaam en is geliefd voor de smaak van het vlees. Vis Encyclopedie 6 Lampsquid Lichtgevend Squidous familie, 12 tot 25 cm. lang. Native naar Flower Bud Village. Kan worden gevangen in de kustwateren van midzomer tot de winter. Het heeft een interne orgaan dat geeft licht af. Mensen worden gebruikt om het te gebruiken als een lamp, waardoor de pijlinktvis naam. Vis Encyclopedie 7 Garnaal 10 tot 15 c.m. lang. Een zeer mooie, erg lekker schaaldieren alleen gezien bij Flower Bud Village. Kan het hele jaar door gevangen, maar er zijn niet veel, dus ze zijn waardevol. Vis Encyclopedie 8 ????? Volgens de lokale traditie, 'Als je wandeling door Sunny Lake, vechten en trekken zolang je kunt, zul je de vangst van deze TEN-legged monster. Geen informatie over de wetenschappelijke naam of lengte is beschikbaar. Boeken over Mining: De rol van kalksteen Kalksteen is een wittig mineraal dat afkomstig is uit de rotsen. Het wordt gebruikt als meststof. Meststoffen, die helpt te groeien gewassen, een aanvulling op de nutirents die nodig zijn voor gewassen in de bodem. Als u kalksteen, het schip. 'Moonlight Stone' Rocks Een steen die uit geeft licht in het donker. Het bevat een groot deel van fosfor, zo blijkt als een licht ten gevolge van interferentie met ionen in de lucht. Er wordt gezegd dat het werd gebruikt als licht een lange tijd geleden. "Ore" Rocks Dit heeft koper, zilver, goud en andere ertsen. Smelt beneden om te helpen verbeteren van uw gereedschappen, accessoires maken of cerate een hele hoop andere dingen. 'Rare Metal' Rocks Een zeer zeldzame, kostbare steen. Het is nog grotendeels een raadsel, met veel onderdelen nog niet bedacht. Een steen die uit het licht geeft in zeven kleuren, kan je verwarren met een gem. Andere boeken: Een geschiedenis van Festivals Festivals zijn begonnen als een soort van gebed voor natuurrampen te stoppen, dat mensen konden niet voorkomen. Zij hebben ook prayerd tot kalmte weer, regen en een goede oogsten. Dat is de oorsprong van de festivals. Onze Farms Een primaire sector. Onlangs heeft de bevolking is afgenomen. Maar het is een noodzaak dat we nodig hebben. Het is hard werken, maar het geeft je ook een gevoel van tevredenheid. Laten we nadenken over dit meer! Hoe geld werkt Lang geleden, toen was er geen geld, mensen uitgewisseld goederen. Aangezien de goederen en prijzen werd meer gevarieerd, al, ruilhandel werd het steeds moeilijker om te doen, en geld is gemaakt. Laten we nadenken over dit meer! Mountain Living Wonen in de bergen, ontwikkel je een band met de natuur. U gebruikt de dingen in de natuur te leven met je eigen kracht. Het is een taaie ding om te doen, maar het is een geweldige prestatie voor een persoon om het te doen. De ziel van Thee Thee partijen zijn het best in de middag. En er rekening mee dat de purpos is niet de omgangsvormen ofr de procedure. Het belangrijkste is om te genieten van de thee, en worden kunnen ontspannen. Het ding om te leren hoe om anderen te dienen en hoe te danken anderen wanneer zij u van dienst zijn. De B & B in the Sky 'S Nachts, krijg ik in bed en sluit mijn ogen. Zoals ik lig in mijn bed, ik vlieg in de Land van Nod en dromen. Terwijl starend naar de sterren, klim ik wolken en dans met de maan. Ik zie de hemel in de horizon, waar dag en nacht elkaar ontmoeten. Mijn bed, een bed dat vliegt door de lucht. De Zilveren Fortress Toen ik wakker, er is een zachte bries omringend me met een onzichtbare zachtheid. Een ondeugende fee woont in een diepe, groene bossen die door een rivier van honing stromen. Het sprookje schittert als het landt op een paardebloem en serveert gouden druppels overloopt van de wassende maan in een aantal thee's. Andere boeken die beschikbaar zijn in het voorjaar: Script Woordenboek Afdrukken en cursieve het meest populair zijn. Er zijn nog andere soorten lettertypes. Editors gebruik vetgedrukt voor koppen in de kranten, gebruik dan gewone type voor de verhalen. Bouwconstructies Snijd bomen om een huis te maken uit hout. Hoge bomen nog jaren duren om te groeien en zijn een waardevolle hulpbron. Een huis is doordrenkt met de geest van de artisanale dat het gebouwd. Misschien is het beschermen van en het ontvangen van die geest is een verantwoordelijkheid van de eigenaar. Begin een band! In het orkest muziek kunt delen scores en verwarrend zijn. Start die op een plaats u kunt behandelen! Muziek is een kunst van het luisteren, maar je kunt niet alleen genieten. Als iedereen hun muziek bij elkaar brengt, de gemaakte troep gevoel is een echte band genot! Designer's Perspectief Een oog voor voorwerpen in de stroom van de tijd vast te leggen. Een kunst voor het grijpen van een afbeelding en brengt het uit. Een gevoeligheid voor het ontwerp, de individualiteit van de ontwerper, expressiviteit die reikt uit naar iedereen. Dat is een veel talenten voor een ontwerper te hebben. Andere boeken die beschikbaar zijn in de winter: Leer Fish Als u wilt gaan vissen, alleen wilt laten uw aas int hij het water is prima, maar om vis te vangen, moet je naar de locatie, wat te vangen, de tijd en te overwegen weer, en een hele hoop andere strategieën. Gezond koken Goed eten voor het lichaam en uiterlijk. Maaltijden gemaakt door onze voorouders Aanbevolen groenten, soya en gedroogde voedingsmiddelen laag in calorieën en gevuld met belangrijke voedingsstoffen. Bij het koken, kun je voedsel gezonder maken door het verminderen olie en kruiden. De Wilde Buitenleven Grill je vers gevangen vis buiten en maak wat aardappelsalade en andere voedsel. Het is misschien niet heel goed gaan op het eerste, maar er zijn veel nieuwe ontdekkingen en leuke dingen te doen. Probeer het buitenleven voor de verandering! Mooi Geuren Geuren worden voornamelijk gewonnen uit bloemen, maar geuren van fruit en dieren worden ook gebruikt. Probeer geuren om de tijd overeenkomen, plaatsen en zelfs je stemming.